


Chūnin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! version 2

by amhranstoirme



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amhranstoirme/pseuds/amhranstoirme
Summary: Chūnin Exams in Suna





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written and published anything before, but when I saw this OVA I couldn't help thinking things would have gone down a little differently, and I didn't see anything like this one here, so... Um, please bear with me? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto series or any of the characters, etc.  
> Did I do that right?

Temari was reading off the rules, but neither Naruto nor Konohamaru were paying attention. They had their very own super important and totally legitimate contest to decide who the winner would be between them. “So, you think you can beat me with something I taught you, kid? You got guts, I'll give you that,” Naruto declared. “You understand the rules?”

“You may begin!” Shikamaru, the Proctor for this Exam, called out.

“Course I understand, big brother Naruto! You just wait, I'm gonna surprise you! I'm not playing around with what you taught me, I already made it better myself!” Konohamaru taunted. He pulled a rude face for emphasis.

Naruto reached out and smacked him upside the head. “You can't make faces like that! This is serious business, ya know!”

“Sorry, boss,” Konohamaru muttered, rubbing his head.

“So, the clear winner takes the match, and the loser forfeits, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Hit me with your best shot, Naruto!”

“Okay, here we go! One! Two-”

“You guys know I already started the match, right?” Shikamaru called out, bored by the two just standing in a huddle talking.

Naruto popped his head up and shushed Shikamaru. “We're having a serious match, now quit interrupting, ya know!”

“What the- I'm the Proctor, you idiot, you can't-” Shikamaru cut off, seeing that neither Naruto nor Konohamaru were listening to him. “Oh for the love of – what pinheaded troublesome nonsense are they – no way! They wouldn't really...?” Shikamaru started towards the two, waving his arms to get their attention. “No, no, no!”

“One! Two! Three!” At the count of three Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to produce a dozen copies of himself. Then it was time for his secret new weapon - “it's the Uzumaki special edition – Naughty School Girls Sexy Jutsu! Transform!” Each Clone turned into one of Naruto's female friends, dressed in a short-sleeved white blouse with a bright red collar, unbuttoned to reveal the lacy edge of a camisole; a super short, pleated skirt in dark blue and red plaid; a little bit of panties flashed here and there from beneath a skirt; white knee high socks; and little black leather shoes. Their hair was done up, and some of them were wearing makeup. A few of them had props – suckers, bubblegum, books, sports equipment. They blushed, they giggled, they twirled. They teased each other. The Clone transformed to look like Sakura and the one transformed to look like Ino were cat-fighting, mostly tearing at each other's clothes.

Even Konohamaru was totally flabbergasted by this display. He looked around at the girls, and his nose started to bleed. There was total silence in the stands. Konohamaru hit the ground, and the sound was echoed from all across the arena as men went down.

“Ha!” The Clones all cried triumphantly. “Konohamaru, you've still got a ways to go before you can take me on, ya know! I'm the winner, yay!” There was a large cloud as Naruto released the transformation and the Clones simultaneously. When it cleared he was greeted by something he hadn't thought about – the angry faces of the girls he'd transformed into. “Uh-oh.”

“Winner? You're dead, Naruto Uzumaki!” Sakura shouted, and swung her chakra filled fist. Naruto flew into the wall of the arena, the impact partially demolishing it. “Don't you ever try something like that again you pervert! Cha!”

“Idiot!” Shikamaru said from the ground.

“Creative, but still an idiot,” Kakashi said from behind his book. He was glad he'd had it to shield himself with. It would have been terribly embarrassing for him to be taken in by that.

“He really is an idiot,” Gaara groaned from his seat in the Kage box, face-palming. “And why was one of them Temari?! I need to go scrub my brain.”

 


End file.
